micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Imvrassia
The Principality of Imvrassia (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronational principality, which was established on 11 May 2011. 'Government(Κυβέρνηση)' : The Principality of Imvrassia is a constitutional monarchy. The current constitution is in effect from 16 May 2011 and has already been revised once on 31 May 2012. Head of State is the Prince and appoints the Head of Government, who is the Minister of State. Prince's Decree, appointed September 1, the Duchess of Thrakia, as princess-regent until 10 December 2012. 'External Reations(Εξωτερικές σχέσεις)' : 1.The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2.The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011. : 3.The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4.The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth, which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on March 25 2012, which which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights of the Holy Grail from 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on November 26, 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on December 6, 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012. 'Official Language(Επίσημη γλώσσα)' : The Principality of Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language. 'Administrative divisions(Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Principality is divided into princely Ducats, which include one or more provinces. Αlso,can be created autonomous Counties or Provinces from the Principality supporters who are living outside its limits, and validated by Princely decree. The Duchies governed by members of the Prince's House with the office of the Duke and the provinces by governors, who are appointed by the Minister of Interior. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia(Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Currently,Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, Aggelos A', who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. Additionally the Princely House holds the titles of the Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, ''after the Prince's Declarations on 7 March and 28 August 2012, concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia and the title of the Prince of New Mystra'', after the Declaration of 11 December 2012, concerning the Despotate of New Mystras. 'Nobility and Noble Titles.(Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας)' : The Principality of Imvrassia titles of Nobility awarded to people who follow the principles and values of the Principality and considers them as citizens of Imvrassia. These titles are: Baron or Baroness (for Ambassadors or just a member of the Nobility), and Count or Countess (for those who govern autonomous Counties). Alternatively, it can be given the title of Governor (for those who govern autonomous Provinces). 'Coat of Arms and Flag(Θυρεός και Σημαία)' 'Links(Σύνδεσμοι)' Principality of Imvrassia(official page) Kingdom of Ruritania Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Principality of Arkel Principality Of Campinia Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail Commonwealth of Niclogia Kingdom of Mouzilo Despotate of New Mystras Category:Greek Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Years Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities